It was only a kiss
by NilesLover
Summary: I kinda wondered why everyone in the fandom is under the impression that they never talked after they kiss. So now they do - well, more or less. Post-ep S3E1. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to "The Nanny".
1. It was only a kiss

He woke up even before his alarm clock rang. He was absolutely sick which was no surprise considering the amount of alcohol he had shared last night with… with Ms. Babcock. A small smile spread accross his face at the memory. He could still taste her lips on his, could feel her hands pressing his body closer against hers.

As he got ready to prepare the Sheffield's breakfast he wondered whether she remembered it as well. She'd had a lot more alcohol than he had and the thought of her having a blackout was not to far fetched in his opinion. But how was he going to know for sure? Should he just ask her? No, that would be ridiculous. But how else was he supposed to find out? Maybe she'd come talk to him… And if not he'd have to be subtle.

When she woke up her headache wasn't quite as bad as she had imagined it would be. Her mouth was all dried out but that was no wonder considering the amount of alcohol she had had the night before. She… and the butler. Her thoughts went back to the feeling of his hands on her back, to his lips pressing on hers. To think that it had all started with one of his pranks… But then again, she was not surprised at all. She just didn't know what to make out of it. How far would she have gone if Maxwell and that stupid nanny hadn't interrupted?

But that was exactly the point. _If._ But they _did_ interrupt. So it was redundant to keep thinking about it, wasn't it? She decided it was and, with a shocked gasp at her alarm clock, hurried to get ready for work.

"Hello, hello" she greeted Maxwell when she finally arrived. "C.C., where have you been? It's not like you to be this late. Not much longer and I'd have had to call the police." "I'm so sorry, Maxwell, I must have slept through my alarm" she sighed as she sat down on the green couch. "No wonder, considering what you had to drink last night" he mumbled under his breath. And even though she had heared every word perfectly, she was sure that she must have imagined that comment. "Excause me?!" "Oh, nothing, it's just that you and Niles must have had quite something to drink to, ahm, make out like that." At this last few words he sounded like a freaking teenager. She rolled her eyes. "We were not _making out_. It was only a kiss." "Mh-mh…" Maxwell hummed, raising his eye brows and looking not at all convinced. "Maxwell, you can look at me like this all day if you want, but that won't change anything. He's just a _servant_ and I had way to much to drink, not at last because _you_ stood me up." She practically spit the words and was pleased to see that Maxwell's cheeks reddened at the last part. When he didn't reply she turned around and left the office, heading for the kitchen to get some coffee so she could finally start working.

What she did not know, however, was that Niles had been listening through the intercom. He had heared every single word and was shocked to admit that they had hurt him deeply. He didn't have much time to recover until she entered the room though. Not that it made any difference. She practically ignored him and went to the counter. He was still angry with her so he didn't care much, but when she even started to pour her own coffee into a cup he couldn't hold back a biting remark. "Let me do it. This ist he job of a _servant_, after all, isn't it?" She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. He decided to go one step further. "Now, that's quite enough. We wouldn't want you to _drink to much_ and end up making decisions you would _regret_, would we?" "Niles, what the hell are you talking about?" "Are you already getting senile? Or is a servant just not worthy remembering what you said barely five minutes ago?" "You heared what I said to Maxwell?" "What a sharp mind you have!" "Niles, let me explain…" But he cut her off. "No need to explain. It might be hard to imagine for you, but even a servant is capable to understand what you said. If you'd excause me, I have work to get done before lunch." And with that, he stormed upstairs.


	2. Forget about it

Her coffee stood forgotten on the table as she watched him leave. What had that been all about? Why would he make such a big deal about what she said to Maxwell? She shook her had and brought her thoughts back to work. She grabbed her coffee and went back to the office. But even though he hadn't put anything disgusting in it – after all she had seen him pouring it in there – she couldn't help but feel that it had never tasted more awful.

He went back and forth through his room, trying to calm himself down. It didn't help much. His thoughts kept running in circles. He was still mad at her for what she had said to Maxwell. But he was also mad at himself – the conversation didn't quite go as he had wanted. When he hadn't calmed down even ten minutes later he decided to go grocery shopping to distract himself.

When he came back his mood had indeed brightened. He whisteled quietly as he set his purchases down at the counter. "Good to see that you are in a better mood now, Dust Buster" C.C. said as sheentered the kitchen. He stopped whisteling and his mood dropped again, but otherwise he decided to ignore her. "Or not" she commented on his change of mood. "Well, can you blame me?" She sighed. "Look, Niles, I'm sorry for what I said…" "Don't. Don't say it. Because we both know that you don't mean it. If Mr. Sheffield was to bring it up again you would answer him just as you did before." There was no anger in his voice; his plane sincere tone was mirrored in his piercing blue eyes.

She didn't know how to respond to that. That was more seriousness than she was used to in their relationship. It also angered her that he claimed to know her better than she did. Finally she decided for that – it was the easier decision, the one that fit better with their relationship, the one that made her less vulnerable. "And how would you know that? Not that it would matter anyway – what I say to Maxwell is between the two of us and just because _you_ have put your nose everywhere it doesn't mean that you have any right to tell me what to say or not!"

Despite her outbreak Niles' voice remained calm. "Don't you realize that he doesn't and will never love you? Hasn't the fact that he rather accompanied Ms. Fine on a date than stay here with you made that plainly obvious?" "Besides the fact that you are wrong, what does that have to do with it?" Niles sighed deeply. If she wanted to stay in denial, he wouldn't push her. He doubted that he could, even if he wanted to. "You know what – just forget it. Forget about the kiss, forget about today. I can't force you to see it if you're willing to stay blind. If you'd excause me, I have to make lunch." With that he shushed her out of the kitchen and they never mentioned this kiss again for a very long time, though it haunted them both in their dreams.


End file.
